


Immortals

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Love at First Sight, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: We all know that Asgardians, the Norse Gods, they are real. Thor and Loki fight with the Avengers. But what if the Greek Gods, not seen in so long they have been nearly forgotten, finally stepped in to help from their own world?Lyrica, Daughter of Ares, Goddess of Chaos and Righteousness is fascinated by the Avengers and sacrifices her place on Olympus to help the Avengers fight Thanos in Wakanda. But even she cannot change that which has been fated to happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly headcanon Because *spoiler* Loki dies at the beginning of Infinity War. But I love Loki, and he really needs someone who understands him. 
> 
> Lyrica is not a real Greek God, she is an OC. Please don't @ me because you think her titles clash, she's Chaotic Good. She gives me major Mulan vibes.
> 
> EDIT: I just realized my phone autocorrected Natasha to Natalie and it's fixed now

Lyrica was appalled as she watched from her portal on Olympus. The human forces were being decimated, but she had had enough of this Thanos. 

The daughter of Ares tapped her staff on the marble floor and the Goddess of Chaos and Righteousness followed the violet of one of her thunderbolts down onto the busy battlefield. The strange one that fascinated her wore a horned helm, and had nearly taken a dagger to the throat before another violet bolt turned the creature to ash.

"Who is that?" Someone yelled between the fighting as the Red Witch that Lyrica watched tossed one of the enemies broken machines into a large contingent of the creatures.

"She's on our side, Cap. So who actually cares who she is?" A blonde woman clad in leather asked, fighting off one of the creatures. Suddenly, as suddenly as Lyrica herself appeared, her father's army materialized behind her, charging into battle as she raised a glinting greatsword into the air. 

Then it happened, half of her borrowed army vanished into wisps of ash, Lyrica's bull horn helm fell from her hand. _What?!_ She had watched these Avengers from afar for years, they'd never been defeated as she witnessed this day. She saw blue bolts of lightning as the other with such a gift, the Asgardian, was thrown, his axe landing at her feet. The lavender skinned beast he was fighting, erected a portal and without effort, she picked up the greataxe the Asgardian had lost from the ground and she ran. A battle cry so fierce came from her lips as he smirked at her and the portal closed as she came upon it. 

The last of the creatures fled the field of battle, and were gone as the Asgardian and his Frost Giant brother stared down at where she had fallen to her knees. Her violet cape lay on the ground behind her as she watched the Red Witch also vanish into ash. What had Thanos done? How had he done it?

"Who are you?" The Asgardian asked, looking at his axe across her lap. Something only Thor himself and Cap should be able to wield. 

"I-I'm Lyrica. Goddess of Chaos and Righteousness, Daughter of Ares, God of War, Granddaughter of Zeus. You needed help… I-I thought I was helping." The words fell from her stunned lips as her violet eyes flitted about the remaining humans who seemed just as shocked as the goddess felt. 

That's when fear settled into her core as thunder erupted from above, and her Grandfather made his appearance instead of Ares. She expected her father, the violent man who would surely have her thrown to the titans of their world for this. "Grandfather." She bowed her head, but Zeus stopped her.

"Be still, Lyrica. Half of those on Olympus have vanished, including your father. You tried to stop it, without knowing the price of failure. Since you so favor this group of humans enough to cross the stars to help them, you are banished to live among them for your failure." His booming words stung. Zeus did not forgive failure easily, Hercules had found that out the hard way. 

"You would banish your blood for an unpredictable failure?" Thor asked, Loki standing beside him, angered without reason.

"I knew the risks of revealing myself in favor of the Avengers. Correct, I did not know what would happen if I failed, I accept this punishment." And with that, Zeus was gone once more in a violent crack of thunder, and Lyrica's armor dematerialized into a long, white dress as she padded barefoot across the blood and ichor stained grass. Natasha joined her and thanked her for a valiant effort, even as her father's army followed in perfect formation. 

"Valiant? It was slaughter. I knew better, yet I still felt the urge to come to your aid. I have watched your efforts, all of you, from my home on Olympus. I thought- it does not matter. Thank you, Natasha." She said, bowing her head in thanks.

The one called Captain convinced her to go with them back to their base in Upstate New York. When she arrived, the anxiety, the fear, the sadness… it all came crashing down on the small group. 

Lyrica took some time to herself, sitting outside and looking at the stars in secluded silence. 

Lyrica, like her mother and sister, was exceptionally beautiful. Her long, mouse brown tresses up in a hairband, the underside shaved to the scalp. Her violet eyes practically glowed and her skin had a pearlescent shimmer to it's porcelain surface. She had a face you'd more likely see in magazines than on a battlefield. Here she sat, her father killed by this _Thanos_ , two Asgardian gods watching her cautiously. 

_Gods and Goddesses don't cry. They are stoic, and save face in front of inferiors._ Her dad's harsh voice cut through her mind, a conversation after Hades attacked Olympus. She had been crying after the shock and fear wore off.

Now, she cried. Was her mother alive? Her sister, Harmonia? She didn't know, and she would not be permitted to go and see. It hurt, she had never felt such a pain in her chest.

Lyrica finally allowed Natasha to show her to a bedroom, being given human clothes to sleep in. Short shorts, a large t-shirt with a prism on it and a pair of slippers. She had never worn anything other than fine silks and lace to sleep. This was more comfortable, she decided, smiling inwardly at the softness of the cotton fabric against her pearlescent skin. 

This was her new home, but she wasn't sad about being banished to the place of her desires. She was sad about the unknown: she didn't know the extent of the devastation on Olympus.


End file.
